Various types of interactive books exist, including coloring books, pop-up books, books with textured pages, books with sound effects, etc. Each type of interactive book provides the user with an enhanced experience through an enhanced interaction with the book, such as enhanced graphics, a tactile experience, an auditory experience, or creatively interacting with the book and altering the book. Through interactions with the books, user can become more attached to a story or a character in the story.